En otra vida
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: Cuando en aquel pasado siglo XX las cosas no se dieron para Candy como debían, el siglo XXI le da una nueva oportunidad de encontrar su destino junto al hombre que ama. Pero tal como en su vida pasada, las cosas no serán fáciles y ella tendrá que luchar una vez mas por su felicidad y por aquel esquivo destino al lado del hombre cuyo corazón le ha pertenecido desde tiempos remotos.
1. Hecho Realidad

_**Advertencia**__: _

_La historia presentada aquí es de mi autoría, algunos capítulos contendrán lenguaje y escenas no adecuadas para menores._

_Personajes e historia original de Kyoko Mizuki._

.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

.

**EN OTRA VIDA  
**

.

_La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, pero ¿qué sucede cuando tu destino no se cumple en ella?. _

_El comienzo de una nueva vida, y los caprichosos caminos de ella pueden llevarte a grandes sorpresas. Quizás esta vez sí sea la oportunidad de cumplir con aquel destino que se había escrito vidas atrás, quizás ésta vida sea el momento perfecto para ello, pero… eso sólo será posible cuando encuentres el camino correcto y seas capaz de recorrerlo sin miedos ni ataduras..._

.

**Capítulo 1. Hecho realidad**

.

Cuando lo vi aquella tarde, no pude evitar sentir dulces palpitaciones en todo mi cuerpo. Era la personalización de mi sueño más perfecto. Nadie podría imaginar cuántas noches su rostro hermoso y su mirada gentil y profunda se tomaron mis sueños, ni cuantas veces su cuerpo se encontró con el mío en plenitud. Era perfecto en ellos y sin saber quién era, ahora era perfecto ante mis ojos.

- _Candy, ¿qué ocurre?_ Me preguntó Anne, al verme embelesaba observando en una dirección. No fue necesario responderle, sólo bastó que siguiera mi mirada para que lo comprendiera.

- _¿Quién es él? ¿Conoces a ese bombón?, _preguntó curiosa y entusiasmada por la visión.

- Sacudí mi cabeza, y arqueé una ceja, _¿Bombón?. Anne, de dónde sacas esos términos tan…_

- _¿Tan qué?_ Me preguntó un tanto molesta.

- _Tan de telenovela_, le respondí.

- _¿De qué otra forma me puedo referir a un hombre como él? _dijo indicándolo sin disimulo y devorándolo con la mirada, como si fuese un pedazo de carne y ella una mujer que no ha probado bocado en años. Aunque la verdad no estaba tan lejos de ellos, Anne llevaba meses sin estar con un hombre y eso ya empezaba a evidenciarse cada vez que se topaba con alguno medianamente atractivo.

- _¡No lo indiques así!_ Espeté en voz baja y corriendo la mirada para no sentirme descubierta. _Y te podrías referir a él como un hombre guapo, sexy, buen mozo, lindo, atractivo… qué se yo_, de _cualquier otra forma menos bombón, _respondí sin dejar de observarlo de reojo.

Anne sonrió - _Entonces dime, ¿conoces a ese hombre extremadamente guapo, de cuerpo sumamente sexy y probablemente dios del sexo de allí?_ Preguntó en voz alta e indicándolo intencionalmente para provocarme.

Mi rostro inevitablemente se volvió rojo, mis mejillas ardían del bochorno y lo peor, es que él se había dado cuenta de todo. Tapé mi rostro con las manos como una forma de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, y como una niña pequeña aparté los dedos que tapaban mis ojos y pude verlo. Me miraba y sonreía, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, y un atisbo de timidez se podía percibir en su mirada, provocando que le sonriera de vuelta, aun sonrojada, pero ya con mis manos fuera de mi cara.

Anne reía a carcajadas, la verdad es que gozaba viéndome así. No tengo claro en qué momento los papeles se invirtieron, en la escuela era ella la chica tímida y la que se avergonzaba ante los chicos, mientras que yo, no puedo decir que fuera una chica que rompiera corazones y se dejara seducir por todos ellos, pero no me avergonzaba mirar a un chico guapo, ni mucho menos obtener sus atenciones, supongo que todo cambió después de aquella mala experiencia.

La cafetería de la universidad estaba atestada de gente, nadie pensaría que era el primer día de clases, pues todos estaban apurados o cargando libros, bueno, seguro era porque era el comienzo del segundo semestre, y para muchos no hubo realmente un descanso entre periodos, pues para algunos alumnos los exámenes de repetición se podían extender hasta buena parte de esas cortas vacaciones.

La mayoría de los presentes, era indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero la risa de Anne estaba lejos de ser una risa sutil y algunos se quedaron observándonos como si fuésemos un show intermedio de algún partido de football.

- _¡Anne ¿puedes parar?!_ Reclamé molesta y totalmente avergonzada.

- _Si hubieses visto tu cara_, dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Nunca entenderé por qué siempre que hacía algo que me avergonzaba, terminaba llorando de la risa.

- _¡Annie!_ Grité realmente enojada. No sé porqué tuve esa reacción, siempre que sucede algo así termino riéndome con ella por mi repentina timidez, pero esta vez no fue así, algo sucedía en mí respecto a aquel hombre, que no quería sentirme avergonzada ante él. No lo conocía, jamás lo había visto en la universidad, sólo sabía que lo había soñado repetidas veces desde que era niña, no eran sueños sexuales, al menos no cuando niña, pero su rostro siempre estuvo ahí, y nunca supe explicarme por qué se aparecía tanto en ellos, pero cuando lo hacía, mi día comenzaba bien, maravillosamente bien.

Anne se retiró rauda de la cafetería y yo la seguí - _¡No vuelvas jamás a llamarme Annie! _Me respondió entre dientes, estaba furiosa, y sabía perfectamente el porqué. Su mirada súbitamente se volvió dura y llena de dolor. ¡Fui una estúpida!

_- Lo lamento, no sé porqué te llamé así, _dije acongojada. Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, fue un golpe terriblemente bajo y ahora me sentía podrida por dentro. Anne era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana, crecimos juntas y sabía perfectamente lo que ese sobrenombre significaba para ella. _¡Soy una maldita perra!_ Pensé.

- _Anne, mírame_, le dije con desesperación, _perdóname, no quise decirte de esa manera, no quise_, repetí, ahora con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo sé, murmuró Anne.

- _Perdóname_, insistí, pero ella solo asintió, estaba dolida y yo lo entendía.

Aquella tarde seguimos en silencio el camino a nuestras respectivas clases, Anne era estudiante de segundo año de Historia del Arte, y yo estaba en primer año de Medicina, ambas soñábamos entrar juntas a la universidad, pero en mi último año de preparatoria me vi envuelta en una relación que me dejó como una estúpida muñeca de trapo, no era capaz de nada y finalmente perdí todo el año siguiente, intentando reencontrar mi camino. Si no fuese por Anne y los chicos, Archie, Stear y Neil, jamás podría haber salido adelante. Son mi familia y los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.

Faltaba aun una hora para que comenzara mi siguiente clase, así que decidí esperar en la banca que está justo fuera del edificio donde tenía la clase de fisiopatología, cuando una fuerte mano en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- _¡Neil!_ _Me asustaste_, reclamé acompañándolo con un suspiro.

- _Lo siento Can. Te veías distraída_, dijo sonriéndome mientras se sentaba a mi lado. _Maldito patán_, pensé con una sonrisa. Durante casi toda mi vida escolar, me hizo la vida imposible, siempre se burlaba de mí y luego intentaba hacer algo estúpido para conseguir que lo besara, él iba dos cursos más arriba que yo y si no fuera por sus primos, Archie y Stear, jamás me hubiese animado a intentar conocerlo un poco más y lo que descubrí en él fue una maravillosa sorpresa, detrás de su apariencia de hombre perfecto y sus jueguitos de un púber playboy, se escondía un amigo grandioso, fiel, buen consejero y un corazón enorme, y nada me hacía más feliz que tenerlo a mi lado y poder considerarlo como mi mejor amigo y confidente, y es que habían cosas que sólo podía compartir con él, porque me entendía perfectamente, y durante los últimos dos años de mi desastrosa vida, él estuvo ahí, en cada paso que di intentando retomar lo que había dejado antes de aquel "suceso". No es que Anne no fuese una maravillosa amiga, pero habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, que había temas que prefería no tocar con ella, pues tenía opiniones tan radicales influenciadas por sus experiencias, que difícilmente me podría aconsejar de manera objetiva.

- _La llamé Annie_, solté de pronto.

Neil, pasó su mano por la espalda y me llevó junto a él en un abrazo. - _Sé que no fue tu intención_, dijo besando mi cabello en un intento de consuelo.

- _No lo fue, pero lo dije_, le respondí con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Neil frotó mi brazo con suavidad - _Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que lo sientes, todo estará bien Can, _dijo convencido. - _Pero…_

_- Pero ¿qué? _Pregunté asustada mirándolo a los ojos, temiendo que me dijera que Anne seguramente no me hablaría por un tiempo o que reafirmara lo que yo sabía, que había sido una ¡maldita perra!.

- _¡No te asustes!_ Dijo con una sonrisa. -_Sólo me pregunto, ¿qué te llevó a decirle así?, debiste estar muy molesta con ella, de otra forma no me lo explico._

_- Fue por una estupidez, _confesé avergonzada.

_- Tú no actuarías así por una estupidez, algo debió suceder_, dijo frunciendo el seño, pensando en lo que habría pasado conmigo.

Suspiré, ¿cómo explicar lo que me había pasado?, como explicar que me había sentido estúpidamente humillada frente a un hombre que no conocía, pero que veía prácticamente cada noche en mis sueños desde que tengo memoria, y a quien le había hecho el amor como una demente en mis sueños más recientes. Mis mejillas se llenaron de un rubor intenso ante el recuerdo de esos últimos sueños, si Anne pudiese tener una idea de ellos, hubiese quedado corta con aquello de "dios del sexo".

- _¡Can! ¿Te sientes mal? Tus mejillas están ardiendo_, preguntó Neil preocupado, devolviéndome a la realidad.

El solo hecho de sentirme descubierta, hizo que el rubor se intensificara. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me sucede? Me tomó varios segundos retomar el control sobre mí, respiré profundo y miré a Neil sonriente -_ No sucede nada, es solo que hace calor_, mentí mientras abanicaba mi rostro con la mano.

Neil solo me dirigió una mirada de sospecha, claramente sabía que algo me sucedía, pero no insistió en ello, ya habría un momento en que lo conversaríamos, aunque no sabría cómo explicar lo que me pasaba sin parecer una loca digna de siquiátrico.

- _¡Hey Neil!_ Interrumpió una aguda voz de pronto, era una chica de segundo año de Ciencias Biológicas, una hermosa rubia de impresionantes ojos celestes, curvas y piernas kilométricas.

Neil la miró con coquetería y le regaló una de sus sonrisas, aquellas famosas sonrisas capaces de derretir a cualquiera… y la chica lo hizo, se derritió allí mismo y llenó el silencio con una risita nerviosa, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- _¡Clásico! _Resoplé, y Neil me dio una mirada juguetona.

- _Neil, ¿quieres que estudiemos para el quiz de fisiopatología?, puedo ayudarte, _ofreció sin dejar de coquetearle con descaro.

- _Me encantaría cariño, pero Can y yo ya estudiamos,_ dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

- _Oh_, respondió desilusionada, - _quizás pueda ayudarte con el siguiente, el profesor Ardley hará un quiz en cada clase_, dijo sin dejar de mover su cuerpo sobre su eje, ni soltar el mechón de su cabello. Nunca entenderé como un hombre puede caer con un gesto tan cliché.

- _Seguro preciosa_, respondió guiñándole un ojo, - _para una próxima oportunidad_, le sonrió.

- _Eres un descarado_, le dije golpeándole el brazo.

- _Vamos Can, sabes que es un juego._

_- Me pregunto si ellas sabrán que para ti todo es un juego, _le dije.

- _No todo lo es_, me respondió mirándome serio. - _Can… ¿Sabías que había un quiz para esta clase? _Me preguntó de pronto.

- _No_, respondí aterrada. Nada me era peor, que iniciar el semestre con un quiz sorpresa, nunca fui una estudiante destacada y realmente necesitaba estudiar para poder obtener buenas calificaciones, de otra forma jamás lograría ser médico.

- _Pues será mejor que estudiemos_, dijo sonriente y despreocupado.

- _A veces te envidio tanto Neil, ¡ni siquiera deberías estar tomando esta clase!. _

_- Estoy analizando mis opciones, _respondió encogiéndose de hombros con total despreocupación. Neil era así, llevaba dos años y medio en la universidad tomando diferentes materias para "encontrar su camino", así este semestre con Anne compartiría clases de Arte Latinoamericano, con Archie de Finanzas, con Stear de Física y conmigo de Fisiopatología. Un poco de todo. Porque según él, un poco de todo lo ayudaría a "esclarecer su mente y escoger con sabiduría". Era un idiota con una labia perfecta y un "modo zen" envidiable.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré con una sonrisa. - _Eres increíble, y un idiota, todos sabemos cuál es tu camino, Neil, eres excelente en los negocios, no sé qué esperas para decidirte de una vez, te gustan los negocios, ¡si vendías hasta tus besos a las chicas en secundaria!_ Exclamé.

Neil rió. - _Jamás me compraste uno, no debo ser tan bueno_, dijo divertido. - _Vamos Can, solo quiero conocer bien mis opciones, aparte me gusta compartir mis clases con todos ustedes y saber algo mas nunca está de sobra_, sonrió con suficiencia.

Exhalé derrotada, a veces pienso que Neil no quiere madurar, aunque le va excelente en todas las materias. Jamás entenderé su postura, al menos no cuando lleva dos años y medio buscando su dichoso camino. - _Será mejor que empecemos_, dije en un suspiro.

Neil asintió y sacó de su mochila los apuntes impresos que se nos entregaron al inscribirnos en la clase, mientras yo sacaba el libro que se había recomendado y que había pedido en la biblioteca temprano en la mañana. Con rapidez, comenzamos a leer los apuntes, mientras las dudas las íbamos resolviendo con el libro, los temas eran fáciles, más que nada generalidades, temas que ya habíamos tocado en fisiología el semestre anterior. Fue un alivio darme cuenta que aun tenía la materia fresca en mi memoria, de mucho habían servido aquellas maratones de estudio para los exámenes y las tutorías extras que había tomado.

- _Creo que estamos listos_, dijo Neil cerrando sus apuntes y estirando sus brazos para dar un profundo bostezo, como si un quiz y una mala calificación como recibimiento fuesen nada.

- _Habla con mi mano_, le dije mostrándole la palma de mi mano.

Neil dio una carcajada. - _Por eso te adoro_, dijo mirándome con diversión.

Solo pude sonreír. Yo también lo adoro por eso, por hacerme sonreír.

- ¿_Puedo sentarme con ustedes?_, preguntó de pronto una voz varonil, que erizó mi piel y aceleró mi corazón sin tener idea porqué. Cuando levanté mi vista y la dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, dejé de respirar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y mi rostro se volvió escarlata y mi corazón desbocado parecía que estaba por salir de mi pecho, mientras él me miraba deleitado, sonriente y ¡perfecto!.

.

.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

.

.

¡Hola Chicas/os! acá les dejó una nueva idea loca en la que he estado trabajando de a poquito, ¡espero que les guste!

Como siempre les dejo mis sinceros agradecimientos por darme un poco de su tiempo, de verdad que lo valoro muchísimo.

Durante la semana espero poder actualizar "**Perdida en Lakewood**" y "**Ante mis ojos**"

...Y dejo la invitación a leer mis otras historias cortitas y locas que tengo y que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

**Un abrazo, **

**Dulce Ardley.**


	2. Sorpresas

_**Advertencia**__: _

_La historia presentada aquí es de mi autoría, algunos capítulos contendrán lenguaje y escenas no adecuadas para menores._

_Personajes e historia original de Kyoko Mizuki._

.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

.

**Capítulo 2. Sorpresas.**

.

Sentí los ojos de Neil clavados en nosotros, ¡demonios! ¿Era tan obvia? Claro que lo era, todos me lo decían, no podía mentir, no podía fingir porque mi rostro y sobre todo mi mirada, siempre me delataba. Mi mamá y mi abuela Pony, me decían que era una cualidad que indicaba lo puro que era mi corazón, pero para mí, era una debilidad, una gran e impertinente debilidad.

- _Que tal_, dijo Neil levantando su cabeza a modo de saludo, mirándolo con recelo.

Él sonrió y asintió para corresponderle, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarme. ¡Dios, me quería morir de felicidad y de vergüenza!

- _¿Qué estudiaban? _Preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Podía sentir su mirada aun clavada en mí, pero en realidad lo que observaba era el libro que tenía sobre mis piernas.

Neil sólo me miraba, quizás esperando que respondiera algo. Pero no podía, mi lengua se trababa cada vez que intentaba hablar, y eso hacía que mi rostro cada vez se encendiera más.

- _Fisiopatología_, respondió Neil al fin. Y yo sonreí tímidamente, en afirmación.

¡Gracias Neil! Grité en mi mente, aliviada y un suspiro escapó de mí. Sin verlo, pude sentir como una nueva sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del hombre que me tenía así.

Me sentía como una verdadera estúpida, ¿qué me pasaba?, se que había perdido mucho de la confianza que tenía en mi misma después de todo lo que viví en ese último tiempo, pero de ahí a sentirme como una planta, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, era algo muy distinto. Pero… lo que sentía en su presencia, **era** algo muy distinto. Eran sensaciones fuertes, extrañas, como una corriente que viajaba por mi cuerpo y me llenaba de éxtasis, si, me excitaba, hasta ese momento pensé que lo que narraban en esas novelas que Anne ama leer eran solo palabrerías, pero ahora lo podía sentir, todo mi cuerpo respondía a su presencia, pero no era lo mismo que se describía en aquellas historias, porque para mí no era un completo desconocido, de alguna extraña y loca manera lo conocía, y lo conocía muy bien… muy, pero muy bien.

- _El nuevo profesor aparentemente hace pruebas cada clase, _añadió Neil con un bufido_. -¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurre comenzar las clases con un quiz!?_ Exclamó molesto. Sabía que su súbita molestia no era precisamente por el quiz, pero no entendía que le había sucedido. A veces no lo entendía, podía explotar enojado por situaciones y expresar al macho que llevaba dentro, y al momento siguiente, era totalmente opuesto, cariñoso, atento, preocupado, y divertido, era como un montón de testosterona nadando en una laguna de estrógeno.

Lo miré extrañada por su reacción, y el hombre misterioso, arqueó una ceja y sonrió encantadoramente.

- _Así que vienen a la clase del Doctor Ardley_, dijo mirándome, a lo que solo pude responder con un suave - _Sip._

- _Mm hm_, asintió con un gesto de decepción. - _Será mejor que se apuren_, dijo al ver la hora. - _He escuchado que el Doctor Ardley, deja afuera a todos los alumnos que llegan después que él,_ dijo guiñándome un ojo, ¡dios!, era tan sexy.

Neil lo miró incrédulo.

- _Es en serio, el doctor Ardley no toma sus clases a la ligera, vayan si no quieren quedar afuera en su primer día de clases_, sonrió.

_- ¿Es en serio?_ Pregunté asustada, saliendo de pronto de ese estado vegetal que me tenía atrapada. Si algo odiaba era llegar tarde a clases y empezar mal con el maestro de turno. No podía correr riesgos de reprobar solo por un capricho del profesor, sabía que era algo poco ético, y que solo eran rumores, pero había escuchado de tantos casos de ese tipo que mejor no aventurarme.

- _Neil ¡vamos!_, dije apurada, tomándolo de las muñecas para correr al salón.

- _¡Eres tan boba Can!_ Exclamó mientras sonreía con ironía, y se encaminaba junto a mí.

El hombre, nos observó por un momento, sacudió su cabeza y rió. ¡Era exquisito!

- _Gracias por el aviso_, logré decirle mirándolo al fin. Él me respondió con otra sonrisa que desbocó mi corazón, de seguir así pronto necesitaría un trasplante.

El salón estaba casi lleno, y todos los asientos disponibles eran en las primeras filas frente al pizarrón. Sonreí a Neil al elegir nuestros asientos… en la primera hilera.

- _¡Eres una nerd!_ dijo dándome un abrazo juguetón.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y miramos alrededor, ninguna cara era conocida excepto por Liz y Mark, que fueron nuestros compañeros en el semestre anterior y estaban sentados al final del salón, los miré algo sorprendida de verlos tan juntos, hace un mes no podían ni siquiera verse, suspiré, supongo que el amor es impredecible. Neil me miró extrañado, pero hice como si nada, o al menos lo intenté, y saludé a los chicos, para luego dirigir la vista al frente.

De pronto el salón quedó en relativo silencio, y los únicos sonidos que sobresalían eran las quejas de un grupo de chicos.

- _¡Pero si llegamos junto con usted!, _reclamó uno de ellos.

_- Lo siento, la clase comienza a las 15 horas, eso significa que a las 15 horas ustedes deben estar sentados en el salón_,dijo con firmeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Suspiré con alivio - _Si nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo sentados afuera ¡no hubiésemos entrado!. _Pero a la vez estaba contrariada y sorprendida con la actitud de este nuevo maestro. ¿Era necesario ser así? Pensé, cuando al mirar al frente, quedé helada. _¡Mierda! ¡Rayos! ¡Demonios! _

_- ¿Qué te pasa Can? _Me preguntó Neil con exasperación_. - Sabía que el acento europeo volvía loca a las mujeres, pero a ti parece que te aturde. _

_- ¿Ah?, _eso fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

_- Ay Can, el acento escocés de ese tipo te tiene vuelta loca desde que lo vimos afuera. _

Me tomó un momento procesar lo que me decía, la verdad es que no había reparado en ello. _- ¿Escocés?_

_- Si Can, escocés, _me respondió algo irritado.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? _Pregunté sin poder aun, registrar en mi mente lo que estaba pasando.

_- Mi familia es mitad irlandesa y mitad escocesa, ¿recuerdas?_

_- Mm hm, _asentí sin saber qué cosa me dijo. Cuando el maestro tomó su lugar, miró hacia la sala, no sé si me vio, al parecer no lo había hecho, hizo un barrido rápido por el salón y juntó las palmas de sus manos para dar inicio a la clase.

- _Bueno chicos_, _me presento, soy el Doctor William Albert Ardley. Soy biólogo, y doctor en fisiología y patología humana. También tengo un doctorado en biotecnología. Me gradué en la Universidad de Edimburgo, como podrán notar soy Escocés_, dijo sonriendo, provocando sonoros suspiros de las chicas y de un par de chicos.

Sacudió su cabeza sonriendo, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y continuó.

- _Como se habrán dado cuenta, algunos de sus compañeros no entraron al salón y se perderán su primera clase de esta materia. _

_Las reglas son simples, deben estar en el salón a la hora de la clase, es decir, no pueden llegar después de mí, si eso sucede, no entran. Este ramo es muy importante para sus carreras ya sean científicos, biólogos, o médicos._

_Mi reloj está sincronizado con el reloj del edificio central, así que no hay excusas._

_Cualquier duda deben levantar la mano y hacer sus consultas, así todos podrán escuchar la explicación y no habrá desorden. Si no lo hacen, se les pedirá retirarse de la sala._

Algunos chicos pifiaron.

_- Regla adicional, nada de pifias, mi clase, mis reglas, _sentenció.

_Y por último, como ya algunos han escuchado, _dijo ahora mirándome fijamente y sonriendo_. - Haré un quiz clase a clase, comenzando hoy._

Un coro de quejas se tomó el lugar, mientras yo solo luchaba por ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro.

- _Es la única forma de que estudien y comprendan bien la materia. No deberían tener problemas con el quiz de hoy, todos ustedes aprobaron fisiología el semestre anterior y tienen las nociones básicas para responder correctamente sus pruebas. Así que Regla adicional número dos, no más quejas. ¿Dudas? _Preguntó.

_- Usted, _indicó a una chica del fondo, una hermosa chica que estaba al fondo levantando su mano. - _¿Su nombre?._

_- Kate Jones, _respondió coqueta_. Doctor Ardley, me preguntaba, digo, nos preguntábamos, en pro de nuestra educación por supuesto, _dijo jugando con su cabello, tal como la rubia de piernas kilométricas lo había hecho con Neil una hora antes. - _¿Qué edad tiene? _Sonrió aun coqueta y satisfecha por hacer la pregunta que todas parecía se estaban haciendo, incluso yo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y miró a Kate. - _Esa es una pregunta personal, pero para su tranquilidad, tengo 30 años, me gradué de la universidad a los 18 y terminé mi primer doctorado a los 20, tengo diez años de experiencia en el campo y seis de ellos haciendo clases en la universidad de Edimburgo, hasta ahora que llegué a los Estados Unidos…_ hizo una pausa, - _y ninguno de mis alumnos se ha quejado de que soy un mal profesor, de hecho soy bastante bueno_, dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- _Oh estoy muy segura de que es muy, muy bueno_, respondió Kate, resaltando lo último, provocando algunas risitas de los chicos.

Dios, yo también estoy segura de que es muy, muy bueno, suspiré.

_- ¿Alguien más tiene dudas? Relacionadas al curso_, remarcó.

- _Usted, ¿Neil verdad?_ indicó sorprendiéndome.

- _Así es, Neil Leagan._

- _Leagan, de Irlanda, ¿no es así?_

Neil, asintió.

- _Quizás seamos parientes,_ dijo. _Ahora vamos con su consulta._

- _¿Se graduó a los 18 años?_ Preguntó Neil incrédulo.

Él asintió, - _Quizás los sorprenda, pero iba bastante avanzado en mis estudios, pero me temo su consulta no tiene relación con este curso._

_- ¡Que se vaya del salón! _se escuchó una voz bromeando.

- _Me temo que eso no está en las reglas, pero haré una nueva regla adicional, nada de interrupciones, así que señor, puede retirarse del salón,_ dijo indicándole la salida.

Hubo un murmullo de risas ahogadas, cuando el chico salió frustrado del salón.

- _Ahora chicos entraremos en materia, pero antes, necesito algún alumno o alumna con buenas calificaciones, tiempo disponible y sobre todo que sea muy responsable y de confianza, para que sea mi ayudante._

_Sus funciones serán simples, pero necesita comprometerse en ello. Primero, me ayudará con la corrección de sus pruebas. Segundo, me ayudará a preparar y a asistir en las tutorías adicionales que son los días viernes de 20 a 22 horas, y los sábados a las 11 de la mañana hasta el mediodía. _

_Sí chicos, las tutorías serán esos días y en esos horarios, _advirtió._ - Y los alumnos con problemas en sus calificaciones están obligados a asistir, si faltan a alguna sin un justificativo realmente válido, reprobarán el ramo y tendrán que hacer el curso de verano, conmigo y con aun más reglas_, sonrió entretenido al ver las caras de la gente.

_Y finalmente, mi ayudante se encargará de hacerles llegar todas las guías y apuntes necesarios para sus clases. Si tienen dudas respecto a las guías, mi ayudante se encargará de hacerme llegar sus dudas a tiempo._

_¿Voluntarios? _Preguntó.

Casi se podía sentir como una bola de paja rodaba por el salón y los grillos cantaban.

- _En serio ¿nadie?_ Preguntó decepcionado. - _Bueno veremos por sus calificaciones en fisiología_, dijo sacando una lista desde su portafolio.

- _Veamos, Neil Leagan, tienes las calificaciones más altas, _dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa_, - seguido por Candice White, Karen Roger y Michael Chang._

Cuando me nombró, sentí como mi estómago se volcó y millones de mariposas asesinas se enfrentaron en él.

- _Por favor levanten sus manos Candice, Karen y Michael para conocerlos_, dijo sin dejar de mirar la lista.

Con indecisión levanté mi mano, ¡Dios, me ponía nerviosa! Mis palmas comenzaban a sudar, y mis mejillas se ruborizaron inevitablemente.

Me miró con cierta sorpresa, y me sonrió sutilmente. - _Veamos, Neil, ¿puedes ser mi ayudante?_

- _Lo siento Dr. Ardley, el sábado tengo práctica de Football, estoy en el equipo de la universidad._

El profesor, asintió. _- ¿Michael?_

- _Práctica de baseball_, respondió escueto.

- _¿Alguna de las señoritas? _

Karen levantó su mano nuevamente.

- _Usted es…_

- _Karen, doctor Ardley, yo trabajo los viernes en las noches, no puedo ser su ayudante_, dijo.

Él suspiró con ¿alivio? y dirigió su mirada a mí, podía sentir como sus ojos azul cielo, estudiaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando me dijo en una sutil interrogación. - _Me imagino que usted no puede porque tiene que reunirse con ¿su novio?_

Nerviosa negué con la cabeza.

_- Bien, _dijo él sonriendo con su mirada.

- _¿Podría ser mi ayudante?,_ preguntó con una mirada, que me parecía buscaba mas allá de una simple respuesta a su petición.

Qué podía decir, mi vida era aburrida, todavía no me atrevía a salir con los chicos a los bares de la zona, no me sentía cómoda entre tanta gente, tampoco tenía novio, y los viernes y sábados los usaba para estudiar. No tenía una excusa para negarme, ¿quería realmente negarme?

_- Candice él es tu profesor, las relaciones maestro-alumno están prohibidas_, repetí en mi mente, cuando finalmente asentí. ¿_¡En qué lío me metí!?_

_- Bien Candice, usted entonces será mi nueva ayudante, y tutora de este curso. Como tal, tendrá mi correo electrónico personal y número de teléfono, para poder comunicarnos y organizar las actividades del curso. Eso sí, esos datos serán, en exclusiva para usted, _dijo enfatizando la palabra exclusivo. Algo me decía que un mensaje oculto iba en aquello, o quizás solo me estaba volviendo loca. Si, seguro era eso, tenía frente a mí al hombre con el que he soñado, literalmente soñado durante años, y es mi profesor, si eso no es locura, no sé lo que es.

- _¡Suertuda!,_ se pudo escuchar entre murmullos, y él sonrió.

- _Serás lacaya del escocés_, me dijo Neil en un susurro y yo le respondí con un codazo.

_- ¡Cállate!_ Le dije, cuando me di cuenta de que yo no podía parar de sonreír.

- _Bueno chicos, ahora guarden sus cosas, solo dejen su papel y lápiz encima, comenzaremos con el quiz de hoy._

La prueba realmente fue fácil, aun así pude escuchar como muchos murmuraban intentando recordar la materia, o el golpeteo incesante de los lápices contra el escritorio. Y como nueva ayudante, tuve que ayudar a recogerlos.

Cuando me acerqué al profesor para entregarle los exámenes, nuestras manos se encontraron y una corriente invadió mi cuerpo, si creyera que es posible sentir un orgasmo sólo por un pequeño roce, diría que esto fue algo así. Suspiré, incapaz de romper el contacto, y no fue hasta que su gloriosa voz se escuchó, que pude recuperar la cordura.

- _Gracias Candice_, dijo, mirándome de una manera diferente. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que sentí?, tragué en seco ante la idea.

La clase pasó rápidamente, y seguirlo fue un deleite, no solo por él y ese físico maravilloso, si no por la forma de explicar todo, se podía notar la pasión que sentía por su profesión. ¿Cómo sería en la intimidad?, ¿sería igual de apasionado?, en mis sueños lo era, oh sí que lo era.

_- ¿Candice?,_ su llamado me sacó de la ensoñación, junto al codazo que me dio Neil, ese seguro estaba vengándose por el golpe que le di yo antes. Cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente estaba babeando frente a él mientras rememoraba mis sueños más atrevidos, el rubor se tomó mi rostro por completo.

- _¿Te pasa algo Can?_ _Todo el día has estado poniéndote roja de la nada_, me reclamó Neil

- _Estoy bien_, le respondí entre dientes.

_- ¿Candice?_ Volvió a llamar, _¿puedes quedarte un momento después de clases?, _me preguntó. No sé cómo me las arreglé para verlo una vez más a los ojos, y asentí.

_- Genial._

_- Bueno chicos, la clase ha llegado a su fin, espero hayan disfrutado y recuerden, la próxima clase tendrán un quiz. ¡La materia es acumulativa! _Exclamó, provocando las quejas de la mayoría. Él rió_. - si pueden quejarse ahora, de todas formas todos saldrán del salón._

_Chicos antes que lo olvide, las tutorías comenzarán en dos semanas, Candice les hará llegar la información a sus correos de la universidad, ¡no olviden revisarlos!. _

_Ahora pueden retirarse, hasta la próxima clase._

_- Adiós, _se pudo escuchar en un coro de murmullos que salían del salón.

- _Te esperaré afuera Can, suerte con el escocés_, me dijo Neil antes de salir.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, al darme cuenta de que estaba sola en el salón con él.

- _¿Candice?_ ¿_Te puedes acercar?_, preguntó desde su escritorio, sin alejar la vista de sus papeles.

Asentí, sin decir palabras, ¡no me salían! Y me acerqué temblorosa a su lado. _¿Qué te pasa Candice? Deja de comportarte como una estúpida_, me reproché a mí misma.

- _¿Te estás regañando por haber aceptado ser mi ayudante?_ Me preguntó con una sonrisa mágica y mirándome fijamente.

_¡Maldición, soy tan transparente!_ Me reté nuevamente haciendo una mueca, y el rió suavemente.

- _De verdad, ¿no estás arrepentida por haber aceptado ser mi ayudante?_ Me preguntó serio. - _Entiendo si no puedes, seguro tienes cosas que hacer y quizás algún enamorado con el que quieras pasar más tiempo, _dijo bajando su mirada.

Respiré profundo y puse todo de mi parte para volver a mis cabales. - _No, en serio, no hay nada, _**ni nadie**_ que requiera de mi tiempo. Estaré encantada de ser su ayudante_, le sonreí.

En serio, estaba encantada de serlo, nerviosa por lo que me provocaba, nerviosa porque no entendía cómo había sucedido aquella materialización de mi sueño, pero encantada.

- _Magnífico. Mira es la lista del curso con sus correos para enviarles sus apuntes. Y éstos son mi correo electrónico y mis números, mi celular y el teléfono de mi apartamento. Puedes llamarme o escribirme cuando quieras, no importa la hora, _me dijo clavando sus ojos color cielo en los míos, mientras me entregaba la lista y sus datos. Sólo el sonido de mi móvil nos hizo salir del trance.

_- Supongo que Neil está aburrido de esperarte_, dijo divertido.

- _No lo creo, debe estar muy entretenido disfrutando de las atenciones de todas las chicas de la universidad_, le respondí con una sonrisa. Porque la verdad era esa, a la salida de cada clase, Neil era asediado por varias chicas con la excusa de necesitar ayuda, porque además de extremadamente guapo, era extremadamente inteligente.

- _¿Qué harás mañana en la mañana? _Me preguntó de pronto. Mil teorías se me ocurrieron ante su pregunta.

- _Nada, no tengo clases hasta la tarde. _

- _¿Vives en el campus? _

_- Eh nop, vivo en las afueras del campus, en Avenida St. Lawrence entre la calle E 60 y la E 61._

Él me sonrió sorprendido, y yo deseé retroceder el tiempo y cerrar mi bocota, casi le doy mi dirección y solo me preguntaba si vivía en el campus, ¡mierda!

- _Hay un pequeño café, en la esquina de St. Rhode con la calle 61, ¿te parece si nos vemos allí a las 10?_, me preguntó sonriente.

Su pregunta me pilló absolutamente desprevenida, y mi cara se ruborizó al instante, tirando por la borda todo mi poco autocontrol.

- _¡Eh! No te asustes, es para que me ayudes a corregir las pruebas de hoy_, dijo intentando aliviar mi bochorno.

Suspiré. - _Si está bien Dr. Ardley, mañana las 10 en el café_, respondí avergonzada.

- _Dime Albert, al menos cuando no estemos frente a otros alumnos, ya sabes, tienden a tomar demasiada confianza a veces_, dijo algo nervioso, pero sin dejar de sonreír. - _Mis amigos me llaman Albert y ya que tú y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos… _añadió mirándome de reojo, mientras ordenaba su maletín.

_- Bueno Candice, no te retendré mas, debo correr a otra clase, _me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Asentí, y me di la vuelta para salir. Antes de llegar a la puerta, algo hizo que me diera girara hacia él.

- _¿Albert?_

Él me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- _Puedes llamarme Candy_, dije y rápidamente retomé mi camino a la salida. Eso, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba.

Al salir del salón, Neil y Anne me estaban esperando, y sólo fue en ese momento que recordé lo que había hecho un par de horas antes.

_- Anne lo lamento, lo siento tanto, _dije abrazándola.

_- Lo sé Candy, ya pasó, sólo prométeme que jamás volverás a llamarme así, sabes lo que eso significa para mí Candy… y lamento haberte hecho enojar, _me dijo con sinceridad.

Le sonreí aliviada, yo nunca me perdonaría haberle traído tales recuerdos a mi amiga.

- _Bueno, bueno, y ¿qué quería el escocés?, _interrumpió Neil

_- ¿Qué escocés? _Preguntó Anne intrigada_. _Cuando su mirada se fijó en un lugar y exclamó en voz alta._ - ¡Dios mío! el Dios del sexo está saliendo de tu salón._

Mi rostro se volvió cada vez más caliente y estaba segura de que el rubor podía iluminar el campus completo. Anne lo había hecho nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin intención.

Incapaz de mirarlo, pude sentir su risa… - _Dios del sexo_, murmuró divertido. - _Hasta mañana Candy, _dijo al pasar por mi lado, riéndose aun.

- _¿Hasta mañana?_ Neil y Anne preguntaron al unísono, mirándome con incredulidad.

.

.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

.

.

Bueno , espero que les haya gustado este capi, donde podemos conocer algo mas sobre este Dios del sexo, aventajado profesor y visitante continuo de los sueños de Candy.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, lectura y palabras 3

Hasta un próximo capítulo, y como siempre extiendo la invitación a leer mis otras locuras. En mi profile podrán encontrarlas ;)

Un abrazo,

**Dulce Ardley.**


	3. Te encontré

_**Advertencia**__: _

_La historia presentada aquí es de mi autoría. __Capítulo con lenguaje y escenas no adecuadas para menores._

_Personajes e historia original de Kyoko Mizuki._

.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

.

**Capítulo 3. Te encontré.**

**.**

Cuando acepté la propuesta de mi cuñado George de partir a Estados Unidos y enseñar en la misma Universidad donde él enseña, sólo una cosa pasó por mi cabeza… la posibilidad de encontrarla.

Sé que puede sonar loco, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta obsesión. Veo su rostro en mis sueños desde que era un adolescente, al principio pensaba que quizás la había visto en la televisión y su rostro se había quedado grabado. Es que era hermosa, su cabello rubio y rizado, y aquellos ojos color esmeralda, lograban quitarme el aliento.

Mis sueños eran poco claros, excepto por su rostro y éste lugar, nociones de Chicago aparecían en mi mente junto a ella. Al principio no le di importancia, pero han pasado trece años desde que esos sueños comenzaron y cada vez son más recurrentes y vívidos.

A pesar de mi amor por Escocia y mi trabajo, decidí arriesgarme. Renuncié a la universidad, tomé mis cosas y me vine a Estados Unidos, por un par de semanas viví junto a mi hermana Rosemary y su marido George.

Cuando la vi, la abracé fuerte, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había partido de Escocia y la extrañaba enormemente. Gracias a Dios, había conocido a George, un hombre extraordinario que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y cuidaba de ella.

- _No tienes que irte Bert_, me dijo Rosemary, cuando le conté que al fin había encontrado un pequeño apartamento cerca de la Universidad.

Le sonreí con cariño. - _Sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, necesitan privacidad, ¿crees que no los escucho en las noches?_ Pregunté divertido.

- _¡William!_ Exclamó George completamente rojo. Y Rosemary rió. - _Vamos Bert, hace rato que dejaste de ser un joven inocente, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuántas veces te descubrí cuando adolescente?_

Recordar aquellas veces ahora hizo que yo me sonrojara. Mi hermana podía ser tan inoportuna, se metía en medio de la noche a mi habitación para contarme alguna cosa que había visto o le había pasado en el día, y me sorprendía en medio de diversas labores que ninguna hermana debía ser testigo.

Cuando tenía a alguna visitante, ella le sonreía como si nada, y se sentaba en mi cama, esperando que la chica se vistiera completamente avergonzada y saliera por la ventana por donde acostumbraban a escabullirse, absolutamente humillada ¡Pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia mortificado por mi hermana!, y más de una vez peleé con ella por eso, pero la amaba a pesar de todo.

- _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y esto es diferente, tú eres mi hermana, no puedo concentrarme en mis estudios, ni preparar mis clases, escuchándolos reír y hacer esos ruidos extraños en su habitación, _me quejé.

- _Te voy a extrañar tanto Bert_, me dijo envolviéndome en un gran abrazo.

- _Te aseguro que podrás vivir sin mi presencia, además no me iré tan lejos, y George tendrá mucho más ánimo para ti_, le dije guiñándole un ojo de manera pícara.

- _Eso es cierto_, me respondió dándole una mirada coqueta a George, quien se encontraba completamente avergonzado. Era un hombre tan serio, al principio me sorprendió que mi hermana se enamorara de él, pero con los años me he podido dar cuenta de que se complementan y ahora, a mi pesar, descubrí también que su intimidad está lejos de ser lo que uno imagina en un hombre como él, sobre todo después de descubrir aquellos disfraces en el armario. Con eso en mente, la verdad es que quería mi propio apartamento con urgencia.

Después de dos semanas aclimatándome en la universidad, dando exhaustivas tutorías a los alumnos que había reprobado fisiología. Llegó el momento de la verdad, enfrentar a mi primera clase oficial, estaba nervioso, pero no preocupado, a diferencia de mi jefe, quien pareciera tenía cierta aprehensión con mi acento escocés, pero durante mi carrera tuve que trabajar con otros biólogos de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, lo que obligó a suavizar mi acento para que pudieran entenderme. Me encontré con George a la salida de una de sus clases, enseñaba Gestión empresarial y finanzas para alumnos de segundo y tercer año, y a juzgar por su rostro, no eran precisamente el grupo de estudiantes más aventajados.

- _Creo que necesitas un café_, le dije dándole una suave palmada en su espalda.

- _A veces me pregunto si alguno de estos chicos realmente está interesado en los negocios o sólo estudian esto porque creen que se harán millonarios de la noche a la mañana_, se quejó dando una fuerte exhalación.

- _No puede ser tan malo_, le dije infundiéndole ánimo. _- Quizás lo que sucede es que eres tan apasionado con lo que haces, que tienes expectativas demasiado altas para un grupo de chicos que para ser honestos, prefieren vivir en fiestas_, le dije con sinceridad.

George me miró confundido. - _Tienes una manera demasiado extraña para darle ánimo a la gente_, me dijo sonriendo.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos pusimos en la fila para comprar la ansiada cafeína que nos permitiría funcionar el resto del día. En ese momento todo comenzó a cambiar, pude sentir una mirada clavada en mí, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. De reojo intenté mirar a mí alrededor, cuando la encontré, la mujer de mis sueños estaba allí, a pasos de donde yo estaba. No tenía dudas de que era ella, y aunque llevaba su cabello liso, aquellos ojos color esmeralda, su mirada dulce y aquellas sutiles pecas que aparecían sobre su nariz, sólo le podían pertenecer a una mujer. En un segundo todo a mí alrededor desapareció completamente y sólo ella estaba ante mis ojos.

No me atreví a sostener la mirada hacia ella, parecía que hablaba de mí. ¿Habrá notado cómo la miré?, me pregunté confundido e inexplicablemente nervioso.

Había soñado con ella tantas veces, había recorrido su cuerpo con mis manos y podía sentir las sensaciones que me había provocado cuando en mis sueños le hacía el amor apasionadamente.

- _Sabes William_, dijo George sacándome de mis recuerdos. - _Hay una norma en la Universidad, sobre relaciones entre maestros y alumnos_, dijo mirándome con cuidado y siguiendo luego la mirada hacia la misteriosa chica.

Le sonreí con pesar, la sabía muy bien, el rector me la repitió incansablemente cuando llegué, insistiendo en que no quería volver a tener problemas de ese tipo.

- _Los maestros y maestras guapos son un gran problema,_ recalcó antes de entregarme los documentos del contrato. - _Sin embargo, no puedo no contratarte por ser atractivo_, añadió casi como si lo lamentara.

- _Pero eso aplica sólo a alumnos de las escuelas relacionadas a la clase que desempeña el maestro, o alumnos a quienes les imparta clases directamente_, le respondí tratando de sonar despreocupado.

- _Sólo ten cuidado William_. _Eres joven, guapo y ya sabes lo que causas en las jovencitas. Recuerda Edimburgo_, me dijo arqueando una ceja.

Asentí sonriendo, pero no podía dejar espiar a aquella hermosa mujer, cuando al fin noté que estaba junto a una amiga y escuché "_¿conoces a ese hombre extremadamente guapo, de cuerpo sumamente sexy y probablemente dios del sexo de allí?" _Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, al notar que la chica me indicaba de una manera nada sutil, mientras la misteriosa mujer de mis sueños, tapaba su rostro ruborizado, y tímidamente se permitía espiar en mi dirección a través de sus dedos entreabiertos.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla, ese rubor en sus mejillas acentuaba sus pecas y su mirada brillaba con una fuerza que no podía determinar que era, cuando me sonrió devuelta, aun ruborizada sentí como mi piel se erizaba por completo, y cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar.

¡Tenía que romper el contacto! Y necesitaría de toda mi fuerza de voluntad pues me sentía hipnotizado. Pero no fue necesario, vi a su amiga recriminarle algo y salir corriendo de la cafetería enfurecida, mi rostro se volvió confundido, y las seguí con la mirada hasta que George nuevamente me devolvió a la realidad.

- _¿Vas a comprar café o no?_ preguntó llamándome la atención.

Tomamos café en silencio, mientras George me estudiaba en detalle. Sabía que me quería preguntar sobre la chica, o que yo le dijera algo al respecto. Pero ¿qué le diría? Que soñaba con ella desde que tenía 17 años, que no sabía quién era ni porqué aparecía en mis sueños constantemente. Que desde hace un año, mis únicas relaciones sexuales eran en las noches cuando me quedaba profundamente dormido y ella aparecía para amarme en cuerpo y alma. Seguro me diría que estaba loco y que haber probado marihuana cuando joven me habría fundido el cerebro. Di un profundo suspiro, y terminé mi café.

Me despedí de George sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. Desde que estaba con mi hermana, sentía en él, al padre que ya no tenía y al hermano que no tuve, y sabía que me conocía bien, lo suficiente para saber que esa mujer se había metido en mi mente, y yo no sabía cómo explicarle la razón.

Aun quedaban 15 minutos para mi próxima clase, así que decidí acercarme al edificio donde daría la lección. Sorprendido la vi sentada en una banca junto a un chico guapo de su edad.

No pude evitar sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho, al notar como él la miraba y ella reía con sus atenciones.

Contra de toda razón, decidí acercarme, necesitaba conocerla. Respiré profundo y pregunté si podía sentarme con ellos. No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando sus hermosos ojos se conectaron con los míos. ¡Perfecta! Suspiré en mi interior.

Ella se había ruborizado nuevamente, y una corriente de gratificación recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que había causado ese efecto en ella. El chico sin embargo, no parecía tan complacido con mi presencia. Noté que habían estado estudiando, e intenté preguntar al respecto, solo para mantener una conversación, aunque no pude evitar sentir una enorme decepción al ver el libro que ella tenía sobre sus piernas, Fisiopatología. ¡Maldición!, seguramente sería mi alumna.

El chico fue quien respondió, y reprochó con molestia, la idea de tener un quiz en su primera clase. Sonreí al escuchar su recriminación sobre el nuevo profesor, mientras pensaba en quien habría avisado de mis planes, probablemente había sido John, estaba seguro que me habría escuchado hablar con otro maestro, poco antes de iniciar una de las tutorías, sobre los métodos de enseñanza que solía aplicar en Edimburgo.

La miré a los ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos y tan sinceros. -_ ¿Así que vienen a la clase del Doctor Ardley?_ Pregunté en un último atisbo de esperanza, buscando por una respuesta negativa que por supuesto no llegó, y no fui capaz de esconder mi decepción

Miré la hora y ya estaba por iniciar la clase. Los miré con detenimiento, y les dije que se apuraran a la clase, que había escuchado que el doctor Ardley solía dejar afuera a los alumnos que llegaban después de él. Cosa que era absolutamente cierta, desde el inicio me gustaba imponer disciplina. Me miraron incrédulos y les aseguré guiñándole un ojo a ella. Nada hubiese odiado más que tener que dejarla a ella fuera de la sala.

Ella se levantó apurada, con su rostro sorprendido y tomó la muñeca de aquel joven. Pude descubrir que se llamaba Neil. Él le dijo algo también, pero no pude entender qué, ya estaban caminando hacia el salón. Quería tanto saber su nombre.

Al llegar al salón, la miré de reojo, era mejor contenerme. Un grupo de alumnos se quedó fuera y yo comencé a dar mis reglas.

Supe que se llamaba Candice, su nombre era perfecto y me sorprendí al saber que era una de las mejores alumnas de la clase, y cuando aceptó ser mi ayudante, la alegría y nerviosismo que me inundaba casi no la podía contener.

Me ayudó a recoger, las pruebas y al entregármelas nuestras manos se rozaron, provocando una corriente cálida en mi cuerpo que amenazaba una vez más con despertar aquella parte, que debía mantenerse en hibernación por el resto de la tarde, y noté en ella un delicado suspiro. Obligué a mi mente a viajar a casa de mi hermana a ver esos perturbadores disfraces, y con ello logré romper el contacto y agradecerle a Candice.

Olvidando todas las reglas, le pedí reunirnos fuera del campus, con la excusa de revisar las pruebas y le di mis números de teléfono y correo electrónico, para que me contactara cuando ella quisiera. Rogaba que ella quisiera hacerlo. Le dije que me llamara Albert, como lo hacía todo mi círculo de mayor confianza, y me sorprendió cuando me pidió que la llamara Candy.

Al salir del salón, no la podía quitar de mi mente. Cuando nuevamente escuché la voz de su amiga. - ¡_El Dios del sexo está saliendo de tu salón!, _exclamó sin disimulo_._

_- Dios del sexo, _repetí en un murmullo riendo incrédulo. Había escuchado en Escocia otros apodos, pero Dios del sexo, ese sí que es uno original, aunque bastante halagador.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me despedí de Candy, ansioso por verla al día siguiente en el café.

Esa noche, un nuevo sueño llegó, pero este era completamente diferente a todos los anteriores, era real, era como un verídico recuerdo de tiempos remotos.

Ella estaba usaba un vestido delicado de época, quizás de los años 10 o 20. No lo sé, pero se veía majestuosa, estábamos juntos en una colina, protegidos por un enorme árbol, bañados por la luz de la luna y acompañados por el sonido de un río.

Agitados, como si hubiésemos escapado para encontrarnos allí a escondidas, la abracé y acerqué a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Podía sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos y aquella exquisita corriente recorrernos por igual, tomé su rostro con suavidad y la miré fijamente, podía leer el nerviosismo en su mirada, y me sorprendió cuando me besó.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en la máxima perfección, y nuestras lenguas se abrieron paso para recorrer nuestras bocas con una placentera suavidad. El contacto se perdía por segundos sólo para tomar aire, hasta que un delicado gemido escapó de ella, despertando en mí, nuevas emociones.

La miré dudoso, yo quería más, mucho más. Y ella respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta acercando aun más su cuerpo al mío. La tomé en mis brazos, y con mi mano recorrí su fina espalda y su firme trasero. Aun a través de las telas de su ropa podía delinear perfectamente su delicada figura. Con suavidad la deposité sobre la hierba, y miré con dulzura aquel rostro sonrojado.

- _Estoy lista Albert_, me dijo agitada y con convicción. - _Quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu mujer. No importa todo lo que se interponga entre nosotros, te pertenezco_, susurró.

- _Y yo te pertenezco a ti_, le murmuré, uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

Lentamente comencé a trazar besos por su cuello, y con mis manos, comencé a recorrer la longitud de sus piernas bajo el vestido. Un nuevo gemido escapó de ella cuando mis manos alcanzaron el inicio de sus muslos, y yo me pegué a su cuerpo, para demostrarle lo que estaba causando en mí.

Sus manos tímidas e inexpertas comenzaron a trazar mis brazos y a desabotonar mi camisa. Mientras con suavidad, yo comencé a hacer lo mismo con su vestido. El proceso fue lento y electrizante, cada roce que nos llevaba a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, encendía el fuego en nosotros.

Besé cada rincón de su cuerpo con ferviente calma, permitiéndome disfrutar de ella en toda su magnitud, haciéndola sentir lo que yo sentía por ella, reafirmándole en cada caricia que era real. Suspiraba y gemía suavemente cuando mis manos o mis labios se posaban en aquellos puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo y con delicadeza la insté a recorrer el mío, enseñándole a no sentir pudor ante sus deseos. Era arrebatador sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus delicados labios recorrer mi torso desnudo, y sus pequeñas manos recorrer aquella zona más sensible.

Verla ahí, desnuda a la luz de la luna y lista para mí, era indescriptible. Su piel era nívea y sedosa, sus pechos delicados, sensibles a la más pequeña de mis caricias y sus piernas dando paso, para permitirme entrar.

Con suavidad posé mi cuerpo sobre ella, e instintivamente ella me envolvió con sus piernas, la besé apasionadamente una vez más, y entré en ella con máximo cuidado. Gimió y me miró a los ojos, diciéndome que estaba lista para mí, empujándome con sus piernas invitándome a entrar un poco más. Casi con una tortuosa lentitud, comencé a recorrer su interior, cuando una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su dulce rostro, me detuve asustado, pero ella me empujó más adentro, convirtiendo su dolor en infinito placer, nos entregamos en la naturaleza que tanto amábamos y nos abrazamos desnudos, seguros de que desde ese momento, siempre nos perteneceríamos.

Cuando desperté podía rememorar claramente cada sensación de aquel sueño. Al ver la hora, me di cuenta de que aun tenía dos horas antes de reunirme con Candy, así que aproveché de darme una larga ducha para aliviar la urgencia que nació en mi cuerpo al recuerdo de este nuevo y real sueño.

- _¿Cómo enfrentarla después de esto?_, me preguntaba mientras terminaba de ponerme los jeans.

Respiré profundo y arreglé mi maletín, dejando en él las pruebas de su curso para que las revisáramos_. _Pero… ¿Sería capaz de concentrarme en ello, teniéndola frente a mí?

Caminé a paso lento desde mi apartamento hasta el pequeño café, era un lugar cálido y casi oculto, y lo mejor, sus dueños me habían contado que rara vez había gente en las mañanas y que era muy extraño que jóvenes universitarios fueran a ese lugar, por lo que no habría mayor riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Sonreí ante la posibilidad de tener el lugar sólo para nosotros.

Cuando llegué al café aun quedaban diez minutos para la hora acordada. Tomé aire con fuerza, me sentía ridículamente nervioso, y entré al lugar. No me sorprendí al ver solo a una persona en el lugar, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era ella, quien ya estaba allí esperando por mí.

Sonreí como un idiota ante su mirada tímida. Esta vez sí llevaba el cabello rizado, ese hermoso cabello que durante la noche acaricié y admiré, al verlo descontrolado y esparcido sobre la hierba que cubría la colina.

- _Te queda muy bien el cabello rizado_, le dije arrepintiéndome de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de idiota saluda así a una mujer? Esa línea parecía parte del típico discurso de un hombre que busca meter a una mujer en su cama. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es sólo que con ella era todo distinto, con ella quería más.

Ella me miró sorprendida y ruborizada bajó la mirada.

- _Gracias_, me dijo en un murmullo.

Quise hacer bien las cosas, y saludarla, pero parecía que mi cerebro se debatía entre decir un simple hola, darle la mano o besar su mejilla. Titubeante, finalmente opté por darle la mano y una nueva corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo, provocando placenteras sensaciones en todo mi ser.

La miré a los ojos, y pude notar cierto desconcierto en su mirada. ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? Me pregunté, para luego sacudir mi cabeza incrédulo ante mi esperanza.

Ordené un café con leche para ella y un café expreso para mí sin siquiera preguntarle que quería, me sentía tan estúpido. Pero sus palabras me devolvieron la seguridad.

- _¿Cómo sabías que bebería café con leche?_ Me preguntó curiosa.

Y la verdad es que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, simplemente lo sabía.

- _Lo supuse_, contesté encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo que no tenía importancia, mientras sacaba del maletín un montón de pruebas que debíamos revisar.

Ella me sonrió con suavidad, y me miró de reojo. Sentía que me estaba estudiando, pero no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que su presencia me hacía sentir de alguna extraña forma, seguro y completo.

- _Ten_, le dije entregándole un montón de pruebas. - _Yo revisaré este otro montón junto a la tuya y a la de Neil, para que no hayan malos entendidos._

Ella asintió dulcemente, cuando un pequeño crujido resonó en el lugar. La miré divertido y levanté una ceja, al notar su expresión.

- _Supongo que tienes un poco de hambre_, le dije sonriéndole, mientras su rostro se cubría de ese hermoso rubor.

En un gesto involuntario tomé su mano y le guiñé un ojo. - _Déjame pedir algo para ti, yo tampoco he desayunado_, dije mientras llamaba al encargado.

Esta vez sí le permití ordenar a ella, aunque de alguna forma simplemente sabía que ordenaría el pastel de chocolate. Yo en cambio pedí un pastel de frambuesa, había algo en aquella mezcla dulce y ácida que me traía recuerdos de mi niñez.

Continuamos revisando las pruebas, me sorprendí cuando de pronto ella comenzó a entablar una conversación. No lo esperaba, mucho menos cuando comenzó a hablarme de sus amigos.

Saber que compartía una casa con tres hombres de su edad y especialmente con Neil, me produjo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no me gustaba como él la miraba. Era estúpido, ¿quién era yo para sentir algo así?, pero después de tenerla presente en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo y después del sueño tan real que tuve donde no hubo sexo crudo simplemente, si no que hicimos el amor y pude sentir la entrega de ambos como si lo estuviese viviendo en carne propia, no pude evitar sentir un horrible malestar. Celos, eran simples y crueles celos.

Reímos de nuestras tontas anécdotas y le conté sobre mi vida en Escocia, de mi hermana y de mi cuñado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron más de una vez, y su rostro ruborizado me estaba volviendo loco, al recordarme sus expresiones durante nuestro encuentro fantasioso durante la noche.

Sin darme cuenta, me vi limpiando su tierna boca con mi pulgar al notar aquel rastro de chocolate en su comisura. ¡Mala idea! La sensación que creció en mí, comenzaba a evidenciarse bajo mis pantalones, y tuve que llevar mi mente a la despedida de soltero de George, cuando Brighton salió de una esquina del bar vestido como una stripper.

Suspiré aliviado al notar el rápido efecto de aquel perturbador pero divertido recuerdo, y sonreí, al comenzar a corregir su quiz. No me extrañó que obtuviera la nota más alta, tampoco que lo hiciera Neil.

- _Siempre quise ayudar a los demás_, dijo de pronto. - _Pony, mi vecina a quien amo como si fuese mi abuela_, _siempre me decía que cuidar de otro era una tarea que solo personas de buen corazón podían hacer_. _Decía que ayudar a otros daba una sensación de bienestar único y que nunca se cansaba de sentir la gratitud de la gente cuando ayudaba a alguien que lo necesitaba, y lo decía con tal convicción que siempre quise sentirme así_, me confesó. - _Y siendo doctora, creo que puedo hacer una labor así y ayudar a más personas, cuidar de ellos cuando más vulnerables estén, cuando más lo necesiten_, dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

¡Dios! era adorable, noble, una mujer como pocas. - _No me cabe la menor duda de que serás una excelente doctora_, le dije. - _Tienes un gran corazón, esa es una cualidad escasa y muy determinante para alguien que quiere dedicar su vida en una profesión hecha para ayudar al otro._

Sin darme cuenta, habían pasado casi tres horas desde que habíamos llegado al café. Las pruebas estaban corregidas, pero la comodidad que había ahora entre nosotros era adictiva, no quería irme, quería quedarme allí, con ella, conociéndola, observándola, aprendiendo cada uno de sus gestos. Y por iluso que fuera, sentía que ella tampoco quería irse, quería seguir envuelto en aquella burbuja, eso hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con una ridícula canción que Rosemary cantó para mí…

_… Ring ding diddle diddle i de o. Ring di diddle i o… I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath their kilt._

_They crept up to the sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be, then lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see. And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt, was nothing but what God had graced him with upon his birth…**_

Al escuchar la vocecilla de Rosemary cantando aquella canción, no pudo evitar reír. Y yo, sólo pude bajar la mirada escondiendo mi vergüenza, tenía que cambiar ese ringtone o mi hermana seguiría mortificándome por el resto de mis días al recordar aquel bochornoso incidente que la hizo designar tal canción para mí. Afortunadamente, Candy no sabía que había una historia detrás de aquella canción.

Sonreí sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas, y contesté la llamada rápidamente. Rosemary quería hablar conmigo y no pude negarme.

Tuve que disculparme, y a regañadientes dejarla ir, pude notar decepción en su mirada también, o al menos eso quiero creer. Dubitativo me agaché para besar su mejilla, pero alguien gritó su nombre y giró sorpresivamente, recibiendo mis labios en su comisura. Una ola de placer me recorrió al mismo tiempo que una corriente de decepción, moría de ganas de probar aquellos labios.

Ruborizada completamente, ella se despidió incapaz de mirarme, pero no pude evitar sonreír. La seguí con la mirada, y la vi reunirse con una mujer mayor.

Al llegar donde mi hermana, ella me esperaba con su ceño fruncido. No sé que le sucedía, sólo me dijo que fuera que quería hablar conmigo urgente.

- _George me dijo que has actuado extraño_, soltó de pronto y con seriedad, tan impropio de ella, pero pronto sonrió relajando su postura.

- _¿Es por alguna chica?_ Me preguntó casi esperanzada. Rosemary era una romántica empedernida y ansiaba que yo encontrara de una vez lo que ella había encontrado en George.

- _¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté sobre esa chica que aparecía en mis sueños?_ Le pregunté dudoso de su reacción.

Ella asintió. - _Era tu fantasía adolescente_, me dijo dándome una mirada acusadora.

- _Bueno, no sé si podemos llamarla fantasía adolescente… considerando qué_… no estaba seguro si debía decirle todo, no quería que me considerara un loco, ella era la loca de la familia.

- _¿Considerando qué?_ Me preguntó con tono de sospecha y arqueando una ceja.

Tomé aire profundamente y exhalé. - _Considerando que he soñado con ella todos los días desde hace 13 años, y que ayer la encontré en la universidad…_

Los ojos de Rosemary se abrieron de par en par, y un brillo especial en sus ojos apareció.

_- ¡Es el destino! _Exclamó con entusiasmo y una mirada ensoñadora.

_- Yo diría que es una locura, _le repliqué. Aunque considerando el sueño tan real de la noche anterior, lo del destino no sonaba tan errado.

- _¡Tengo que conocerla!_ dijo poniéndose de pie como si fuésemos a salir de inmediato. A pesar de ser mayor que yo por 5 años, siempre se comportó como una niña impulsiva y despreocupada.

- _Rosemary_, la llamé suavemente intentando devolverla a la realidad. - _Ella es mi alumna_, le dije de una vez.

Su rostro mutó súbitamente, estaba tan enterada de aquella norma en la universidad.

- _¡Rayos!_ Exclamó

- _¿Rayos? _Pregunté riéndome de su expresión.

- _Bert, esto no es divertido, ella puede ser el amor de tu vida y ¡no puedes acercarte porque eres su maestro!_ Me dijo casi con enojo.

- _Cálmate Rosie_, le dije llamándola como solía hacerlo papá cuando ella tenía sus berrinches. Ella suspiró casi como si hubiese sido derrotada.

- _Todo esto ha sido muy extraño para mí_, le confesé. - _En los sueños, a veces siento como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida y las sensaciones que me causa… cuando la vi ayer no pude evitar no querer tenerla cerca, jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer_, le dije en voz baja, intentando explicar en mi cabeza todo lo que de pronto estaba enfrentando.

Ella me abrazó con ternura como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño.

- _Si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, tienes que luchar por cumplir ese destino_, me dijo. A veces sentía que Rosemary leía demasiadas novelas románticas, aunque por esta vez, quería creer que ella tenía razón, por esta vez, sentía que debía luchar por esta locura.

.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

.

Capítulo 3 arriba y espero les haya gustado conocer parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de Albert. Y conocer algo mas sobre George y Rosemary :P

Este capítulo llegó con suavidad, no así llegarán otros algo mas explícitos, pero siempre llenos de amor 3

** La canción que Rosemary cantó para Bert se llama "The drunk Scotsman", pueden buscarla en youtube con su letra.

La parte que suena en su teléfono dice:

_"Ring ding diddle diddle i de o. Ring di diddle i o… Me pregunto si es verdad que ellos no usan nada bajo su kilt..._

_Ellas se acercaron al escocés dormido, tan despacio como pudieron, luego levantaron su kilt una pulgada para que pudieran ver. Y ahí observaron que bajo su falda escocesa, no había nada mas que lo que Dios le había dotado en su nacimiento..."_

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva locura, y nos leemos pronto en esta o en otra de mis historias, a las que siempre las dejo invitadas :)

- **Ante mis ojos** (ya vamos por el capítulo 13)

- **Perdida en Lakewood**, (mi historia mas controvertida :P)

Y mis historias cortas:

- **Si tú eres feliz**

- **Redención**

- **Nuestro destino** (solo para mayores y golosillas)

Hasta pronto,

**Dulce Ardley!**


	4. Jugando con fuego

_**Advertencia**__: _

_La historia presentada aquí es de mi autoría, algunos capítulos contendrán lenguaje y escenas no adecuadas para menores._

_Personajes e historia original de Kyoko Mizuki._

.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

.

**Capítulo 4. Jugando con fuego.**

.

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó hoy, cuando lo vi frente a mí en el café, después de aquél sueño, ni siquiera sé como fui capaz de encontrarme con él, aun no puedo creer que no me puse roja en ese mismo instante… aunque claro, el rubor llegó igual cuando me dijo que me quedaba bien el cabello rizado.

Llevo años luchando contra esta maraña de rizos rebeldes, a veces siento que tienen vida propia… pero después de mi sueño, después de recordar cómo me hizo el amor y luego me miraba con completa devoción mientras acariciaba extasiado mi cabello que yacía esparcido entre la hierba, después de oírlo decir cuánto le gustaban mis rizos, quise dejar a un lado esa batalla y darle una oportunidad. Dios, de solo recordar ese sueño, mi cuerpo comienza a llenarse de suaves palpitaciones. ¡Se sintió tan real!

- _Qué te pasa, ¿tienes fiebre?_ Me preguntó Stear con preocupación.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba él, mirándome alarmado.

- _Stear ¡estoy bien!_ exclamé intentando calmarlo. - _Por favor otra vez no, ¡primero Neil y ahora Stear_! Pensé completamente abochornada.

- _¡Pero tus mejillas están calientes!_ Dijo exaltado.

Rodé mis ojos ante su preocupación. A veces creo que lo que le falta es una novia. Vive preocupado de Anne y de mí, nos cuida como si fuésemos sus pequeñas hermanitas. Estoy segura de que una mujer a su lado le ayudaría a canalizar sus energías de una forma mucho más eficiente y muchísimo más placentera, que preocupándose de sus dos adultas amigas y compañeras de casa.

- _No me mires así Candy, sabes que me preocupo por ti_, me dijo con suavidad.

- _Lo sé Stear, _dije finalmente¿Cómo explicarle que el ardor de mis mejillas era por culpa de mi profesor de la universidad y amante nocturno?... Amante nocturno, si eso fuese verdad…

Respiré profundo intentando sacar de mi mente la idea de que mis sueños se hicieran realidad, no quería que Stear saliera corriendo de la casa pidiendo ayuda pensando que estaba teniendo alguna especie de ataque epiléptico o algo parecido al ver las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante mi vívida imaginación.

Stear suspiró. - _Supongo que tiendo a sobre reaccionar un poco_, dijo pensativo.

- _¿Un poco?_ Le pregunté bromeando, y el rió.

- _¿Irás con nosotros al pub?_ preguntó Stear, dejando atrás mi súbito rubor.

El señor Leagan, padre de Neil, abrió un pub en pleno centro de Chicago. Es un pub bastante exclusivo, por lo que no cualquiera puede ir, ¡los precios son exorbitantes! y con mi pequeño sueldo como ayudante en el laboratorio de biología de la universidad, difícilmente podría pagar el consumo de dos noches de fiesta en el pub. Afortunadamente, el padre de Neil me adora como si fuese una hija mas y todo nos sale gratis.

- _Pero estamos en mitad de semana, ¡mañana tenemos clases temprano!_ Exclamé. Y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que Neil tiene razón, soy una nerd, ¡pero es que no me puedo permitir reprobar ningún ramo!

- _Vamos Candy, volveremos temprano. Hace tiempo que no vamos al pub todos juntos_, dijo en tono de súplica.

Es cierto, hace meses que no hacemos nada juntos. Vivimos hace dos años, en la misma casa. Casa que los señores Cornwell compraron para sus hijos, y que comparten con Anne, Neil y yo, por una muy conveniente cuota.

Stear y Archie comparten el sótano y allí tienen su pequeño club, una televisión empotrada de 42 pulgadas, mesa de pool, video juegos, sistema de sonido envolvente, aire acondicionado. No es raro que Neil esté constantemente allí utilizando los juguetes de sus primos. Pero de verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no logramos compartir los cinco juntos.

Miré a Stear con algo de resignación, no estaba convencida del todo de que salir en plena semana de universidad fuese una buena idea, pero por otra parte, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que nuestros horarios pudiesen coincidir. – _Está bien, iré_, le dije, al fin y sonreí al ver como su cara se iluminó.

- _¡Genial! Le avisaré a los chicos, allá nos reuniremos con Anne y Archie. Neil, tú y yo partiremos juntos desde aquí_, me dijo con la emoción de un niño en plena navidad, mientras enviaba un mensaje al móvil de los chicos. – _Ahora anda a arreglarte, que saldremos de aquí en una hora._

A pesar de conocerlo por tantos años, Stear me sorprendía cada día con su entusiasmo, parecía que todo le emocionaba. Siempre estaba bromeando, siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, era el alma de las fiestas y era sumamente inteligente, además de muy guapo, parece que era una especie de maldición familiar. A pesar de su estilo nerd, las chicas siempre estaban detrás de él en las fiestas, sin embargo, a él parecía no importarle… de hecho llegué a pensar que era gay, pero luego me dijo que estaba esperando por una mujer que fuese realmente especial. Así que aparte de ser lindo, inteligente y divertido, era un romántico, el paquete completo. Realmente deseo que pueda encontrar a esa mujer especial, merece ser feliz… y debe dejar de preocuparse tanto por nosotras, a veces es un poco agobiante.

Llegué a mi habitación y suspiré ¡Era un desastre!, toda mi ropa estaba tirada en el piso, la cama deshecha y un cerro de papeles, libros y apuntes repartidos en mi escritorio y sobre mis sábanas, suspiré otra vez.

- _¡Mañana ordenaré! Lo prometo_, dije para mi misma, pero la verdad es que llevo prometiéndome lo mismo por más de un mes, y sería más si no fuese porque mamá vino a visitarme y ordenó mi habitación, dijo que era un chiquero, que no se explicaba como podía dormir allí. Incluso Neil se reía de mí. Claro él es un obsesivo del orden y ni hablar de Archie y Anne, ninguno se atreve a entrar en mi habitación… yo creo que es algo acogedora.

Caminando entre la ropa, busqué por algo limpio y lo menos arrugado posible para ponerme. Un top crema y jeans negro ajustado, servirán. Al menos el top está limpio y la tela de por si es arrugada, y la mancha del pantalón no se nota y el pub tiene una iluminación tenue, ¡perfecto! Dije y resoplé, al darme cuenta de que ahora tenía sólo tenía 30 minutos para bañarme y vestirme.

Al mirarme en el espejo con mis rizos alborotados, no pude evitar sonrojarme otra vez. Era extraña la manera en que me sentía completamente a gusto a su lado. No puedo creer que le conté prácticamente toda mi vida, y la de Anne, de Archie, de Stear, y Neil… ¡hasta le hablé de Pony! Pero no pude evitarlo, era como si necesitara que él supiera cada detalle sobre mí, y él me habló también sobre su vida y Escocia.

Un bochorno comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, junto a las vívidas imágenes de mi sueño, y a las sensaciones que él había provocado en mí esta mañana. La electricidad que sentí cuando tomó mi mano, o la manera en que me miraba mientras corregía las pruebas, la sensación placentera que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando él limpió ese poquito de pastel que quedó en mi boca… y cuando me besó, bueno, no fue un beso como tal, pero casi… pude sentir sus labios aquí, en la comisura, estuvo tan cerca, ¡tan cerca!. Agradezco a la señora Keith por haberme llamado y hacerme girar el rostro.

Todas esas sensaciones, todos aquellos recuerdos, mi último sueño, hicieron que me perdiera en una fantasía bajo el agua tibia, imaginando sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su masculina reacción presionando mi vientre, su boca sobre la mía, tibios susurros en mi oído...

- _¡Can! ¿Estás bien?_, interrumpió de pronto Neil con preocupación en la voz.

Abrí mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, volví a la realidad.

- _Si Neil, estoy bien, ¿qué quieres?_ Pregunté con algo de molestia.

- _Lo siento, pensé que te habías caído, sentí algunas quejas. Me preocupé_, dijo con inquietud.

- _¡Mierda!_ Dije entre dientes, completamente avergonzada. – _Estoy bien Neil, me golpeé el dedo del pie en la ducha, pero ya pasó, _mentí, mientras agradecía aquella puerta que ocultaba mi rostro completamente rojo y las gruesas paredes que disminuían considerablemente los sonidos del baño.

- _¡Ouch! Eso duele_, le escuché decir. – _Te esperamos abajo, no te tardes Can_, gritó mientras se alejaba.

Con mi momento completamente arruinado, salí de la ducha, envolví mi cabello y me sequé rápidamente. Por un momento pensé en planchar mis rizos, pero desistí, a él le había gustado mi cabello al natural. Y sonreí ante el espejo a modo de reafirmación, al ver mi reflejo.

- _¡Can!_ Exclamó Neil sin dejar de mirarme.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté extrañada, por un segundo pensé que tenía algo extraño en la cara, o que se me había pasado la mano con el maquillaje. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi rostro.

- _Te ves preciosa Can. Nunca te había visto con tu cabello rizado y suelto. Siempre lo tienes sujeto en un moño o planchado. _Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por los hombros, como siempre lo hacía. _- ¿Cómo está tu pie? _Me preguntó aun preocupado.

No pude evitar una risita, si supiera la verdad. Di un respiro y le respondí – _Ya no duele_.

Neil besó mi cabello. – _Me alegro_, dijo. – _Porque esta noche pretendo bailar toda la noche contigo._

Lo miré de reojo, él sabía que yo no bailaba. A veces pienso que hacerme bailar se había convertido en una especie de desafío para él. – _Sabes bien que yo no bailo, Neil, pero tendrás mi completa atención cuando salgas a conquistar la pista_, le aseguré.

- _Es una lástima Can, quería que sólo tú disfrutaras de éste cuerpo en movimiento_, me dijo coqueto. Yo solo pude reír y darle un suave codazo.

- _Creo que tendré que declinar de tu tentadora oferta Neil, pero estoy segura de que habrán muchas chicas dispuestas a aceptar tal consideración en el pub_, le respondí divertida. Neil rodó sus ojos. - _No será lo mismo Can_, dijo fingiendo resignación, cuando un bocinazo nos hizo acelerar el paso.

– _Neil, deja de molestar a Candy,_ le reprochó Stear, que ya nos esperaba en el auto afuera de la casa. - _¡Candy no bailará contigo! _Sentenció sacudiendo su cabeza.

Y así era siempre que salíamos a algún lado, Neil intentaba convencerme de bailar y Stear le regañaba por intentarlo. Reí sin quererlo, pero no podía evitarlo, nos conocíamos tan bien, me sentía tan cómoda con ellos… era como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida, tal como me sentía con Albert. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mi boca con el recuerdo de nuestra mañana, Neil me miró extrañado, así que me hice la desentendida y subí al auto.

- _Vaya Candy, ¡te tardaste!_ Dijo Stear mirando fijamente al frente mientras iniciaba la marcha del auto. – _Vamos atrasados, Anne y Archie están esperándonos, sólo espero no estén discutiendo otra vez_, dijo respirando profundamente como si de verdad eso lo preocupara.

- _Estarán bien, ya sabes que rápidamente olvidan sus rencillas_, le aseguré.

Archie y Anne, tenían una relación de amor y odio. Nunca entendí bien aquello, pero desde que nos conocimos en secundaria vivían discutiendo por las tonterías más increíbles. Que la tarea la había dado el maestro en el primer módulo y no en el segundo como decía Anne, que el color de los muros del comedor era ivory, y no beige claro como decía Archie… digo ¿a alguien le puede importar una gota mas o una gota menos de blanco o amarillo?, ¡o del color que sea! Su última discusión fue ayer, porque Archie había encontrado su tazón hacia arriba, cuando "todos" sabían que él siempre lo dejaba abajo para así evitar que entrara polvo en él. La verdad es que yo no lo sabía, ni Stear, ni Neil, ni mucho menos Anne, que fue quien lo guardó así después de lavarlo al desayuno. Y se armó una batalla, se gritaron, Anne le lanzó un cuaderno por la cabeza, y luego cada uno terminó encerrado en su habitación. Pero cuando llegué con Neil en la noche, los encontramos en el living, Anne estaba sentada en el sillón, con Archie durmiendo apoyado en su vientre y ella acariciaba su cabello. Nos miró sonriente y puso su dedo en sus labios para indicarnos que entráramos en silencio.

Era ridículo, se comportaban como un matrimonio, pero sin tener una relación, sin jamás haberse dado un beso, ni obviamente haber tenido sexo.

- _Relájate Stear, ya sabes que esos dos se aman y son demasiado orgullosos para confesárselo_, dijo Neil desde el asiento trasero. Neil, siempre ha pensado eso, y para ser honesta, a veces pienso lo mismo, pero Anne no habla al respecto, todo lo que pueda referirse a una relación amorosa, es un tema vetado para ella.

Al llegar al pub, allí estaban ellos, era evidente que habían discutido de nuevo.

- _Seguro Archie llegó a las 7 y Anne a las 7:01, y han estado discutiendo sobre quien tiene su reloj mal sincronizado_, dijo Stear mirando al cielo rogando por paciencia.

- _¿Dónde demonios estaban?_ Espetó Archie enojado.

- _¡Hemos estado esperándolos durante media hora! _Gritó Anne.

¡Ups! No estaban discutiendo entre ellos, están enojados con nosotros por llegar tarde.

- _Lo siento fue mi culpa_, dije sin atreverme a mirarlos. A veces de verdad me daban miedo, eran tan apasionados para todo.

- _¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?_ Me preguntó Archie curioso, dejando su molestia en el olvido.

- _Mm nada, no le hice nada_, le respondí.

- _¿Nada? ¿Segura? Se ve distinto_, insistió.

- _¡Archibald Cornwell eres un estúpido!_ Le dijo Anne enojada. - _Puedes ser detallista en muchas cosas, ¿pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta que tu mejor amiga tiene su cabello rizado de manera natural y que literalmente no se hizo nada?_, reclamó con exasperación. – _Increíble, eres increíble_, dijo molesta, bajando sus brazos frustrada mientras se daba vuelta a paso seguro para entrar al pub.

- _No me llames estúpido_, le recriminó Archie siguiéndola al pub, con el claro fin de seguir la discusión. Parece que era su hobby favorito.

Neil reía a carcajadas, y Stear solo sacudía su cabeza incrédulo.

- _Será mejor que entremos_, dije al fin, y Neil pasó su brazo por mis hombros y caminamos juntos al pub.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, era el mejor lugar del pub, cerca de la barra, con una buena vista al escenario donde pequeñas bandas locales se presentaban, también cerca de la pista de baile principal, donde Neil solía brillar.

Archie y Anne ya estaban sentados, pero perturbadoramente riendo. No sé que me daba mas miedo, si su pasión desmedida a la hora de pelear o su extenuante bipolaridad.

- _¿Estás segura que no quieres bailar?_ Me preguntó Neil al oído, sonriendo tal como lo hacía con todas las chicas de la universidad.

- _Estoy segura, además mira, allá viene una chica que te aseguro quiere que le demuestres tus dotes artísticas_, le respondí indicando a otra de esas mujeres de piernas kilométricas y sonrisa vacía que solían acosarlo.

Él la miró sonriente, casi invitándola a sentarse con nosotros, la chica se paró frente a nuestra mesa y comenzó con ese jueguito con su cabello. ¿Acaso todas aprendieron en la misma academia? Anne me miró divertida mofándose de la mujer y su juego de cabello, y no pude suprimir la risa. Stear como siempre ya estaba en el centro de la pista haciendo de las suyas, apenas entramos al pub se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, y Archie solo se limitaba a mirar y a analizar como su estúpido primo siempre conseguía que todas las chicas se acercaran a él.

- _Hola_, dijo la chica acercándose a Neil para besar su mejilla insinuando de paso su gran escote. - _Te había estado esperando_, dijo la mujer sin soltar el mechón de su cabello.

Neil la miró sonriente. - _No creo que nos conozcamos_, le dijo sin dejar esa expresión de playboy.

- _Podrías conocerme ahora_, le respondió ella, acariciando el antebrazo de Neil con la yema de sus dedos y sin despegar su mirada de él.

Archie miraba atónito. Y Anne no podía dejar de imitar a la mujer irónicamente.

- _¿Es en serio?_ Me preguntaba incrédula de lo que estaba viendo. _Digo, ¿es posible que una mujer sea tan desvergonzada?_

- _Quizás podría_, dijo Neil mirándola sin dejar de coquetearle descaradamente. - _Pero _v_erás, estoy aquí con mi novia_, dijo tomando mi mano y besándola suavemente.

Lo miré sorprendida, y rápidamente me guiñó un ojo, dándome a entender que siguiera su juego. - _Ok, si eso es lo que quiere_, pensé.

- _Quizás también te interese conocerme a mí, _le dije con mi mejor mirada seductora. - _Oh sí_, dijo Neil con voz ronca. - _Quizás los 3 pudiésemos conocernos mejor, nada mejor que sexo rudo entre tres, o entre cinco ¿qué dicen?, _preguntó Neil mirando a Archie y Anne.

- _No me lo perdería por nada del mundo_, respondió Anne siguiendo la farsa. - _Nada más excitante que una orgía entre amigos_, respondió mirando sugestivamente a la extraña mientras lamía sus labios de manera provocativa.

- _Deberíamos ir de inmediato_, dijo Neil rozando la mano de la mujer de manera sugerente.

La mirada de la mujer de pronto había cambiado y se había vuelto pálida. - _No… em, me debo ir… sí, mi amiga… allá_, dijo nerviosa indicando a una multitud - _me necesita_, dijo desapareciendo rápidamente de nuestra mesa. No pudimos evitarlo y estallamos en carcajadas.

- _Eres un cretino Neil_, le reproché aun riendo. - _Tú sabes Can que no me gustan las mujeres así, _me dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Lo miré levantado una ceja, claramente no lo sabía._ - Siempre estás coqueteándole a todas las mujeres que ves Neil, no puedes ser tan cínico. _

_- Que puedo decir, me gustan las mujeres, pero me gusta ser yo quien se acerque a ellas, no que ellas me ataquen. _

_- Aw pobre Neil atacado por mujeres, _se mofó Anne.

- _Deberías consolarme Can, estoy devastado, me siento como un vil objeto sexual_, dijo con su mirada de pobre mártir.

- _Supongo que eso le enseñará a no ser tan descarada_, sentenció Anne.

- _Eres realmente un imbécil Neil_, dijo Archie de pronto_. - ¿Cómo rechazas a una mujer como esa? Viste sus piernas y ¡ese escote!._

- _¿Esas piernas y ese escote? ¿Es lo único que te importa cuando ves a una mujer?_, reclamó Anne. - _Eres un vacío y miserable como la mayoría de los hombres, ¿crees que las mujeres somos un juguete?, ¿acaso somos una cosa que puedes elegir por su apariencia? _Le espetó indignada.

Y así comenzó nuevamente una discusión entre ellos. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la escena, y decidí ir a la barra a pedir un jugo, Neil optó por lo mismo, mejor era dejarlos solos, cuando regresáramos seguramente ya estarían juntos y sonrientes de nuevo.

- ¿_En serio no quieres bailar?_, me preguntó por enésima vez.

- _Neil sabes que yo no bailo, ¿por qué insistes?_

- _¡Pero si bailas muy bien! _Me exclamó con esperanza.

- _Nunca me has visto bailar, no sabes cómo lo hago._

- _Bueno, eso se puede solucionar, baila conmigo y te daré mi opinión experta_, dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a la pista.

- _Buen intento Neil_, le dije soltando su agarre y retomando mi camino. Y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que desistiera de sus planes. Bueno, eso y otra de esas mujeres de piernas kilométricas que había captado su atención en la pista. Siempre era lo mismo.

Al llegar a la barra, noté que una nueva chica estaba atendiendo el bar, se veía nerviosa, supongo que recién estaba empezando. Me llamó la atención, claramente atender el mesón de un bar no era lo suyo, su look también se contradecía. Aunque es muy linda, de enormes ojos color avellana y cabello castaño. Su flequillo largo y anteojos de marco grande y negro, me recordaban a Stear.

- _¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva?_, le pregunté, mientras la veía buscar con desesperación por el vodka que le habían pedido recién.

- _El vodka está allá abajo, al lado de la licuadora_, le dije indicando el lugar. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo encontró. Ahora aliviada, levantó su mirada y me saludó. - _¡Gracias! _Exclamó con alivio. _- Me llamo Patty, comencé hoy… _

_- Candy, _le respondí sonriendo. Mientras la veía nuevamente desesperada musitando _- ¿Dónde están esos malditos limones?_

_- Están en la nevera, _le dije indicando el lugar.

Patty suspiró y bajó sus brazos como si la frustración la estuviese venciendo. - _Creo que nunca aprenderé donde están las cosas_, dijo derrotada.

- _Cálmate, con los días sabrás donde está todo. No es tan difícil_, le dije con seguridad.

_- ¿Y tú cómo conoces dónde está todo?_ Me preguntó curiosa, mientras luchaba con el batidor y la coctelera.

- _El padre de uno de mis amigos es el dueño, trabajamos aquí unos pocos meses, cuando recién inició._

- _Ya veo, _dijo sin haberme prestado mucha atención_. Bueno Candy, ¿qué te sirvo? Espera, ¿tienes 21? Sabes que no te puedo vender alcohol si no tienes la edad legal para beber_, dijo con tono maternal.

- _Tengo 19_, le dije sonriendo. - _Y no te preocupes, sólo quiero un jugo de naranjas._

_- En un pub exclusivo, con 19 años y un jugo de naranjas, vaya, si que eres extraña, _me dijo incrédula_. - La mayoría de las chicas que he visto se han hecho las ofendidas y me tratan de engañar con sus identificaciones falsas, _dijo tomando su barbilla como si estuviese pensando en algo sumamente serio. ¡Ya me cae bien esta chica! Además tiene un acento que envidio.

Le sonreí nuevamente. -_¿Estudias en la universidad de Chicago?_ Le pregunté.

_- Apenas llegué este semestre, vengo de Londres. Estoy en segundo año de informática_, me respondió orgullosa.

- _¡Londres!_ Exclamé, con razón su acento sonaba tan bonito, similar al de Albert… No puedo creer como él se ha tomado mis pensamientos, ahora que sé su nombre, que conozco su voz... Me debo estar volviendo realmente loca, porque juro que puedo escuchar su voz y a su hermana cantarle esa divertida canción.

- _Hey ¡Candy! ¡Candy!,_ llamaba Patty agitando su mano frente a mis ojos, mientras yo imaginaba a la hermana de Albert cantar. Maldición, me quedé pegada una vez más en mis fantasías

Espera un momento, sigo escuchando la vocecilla cantar. - _¿Escuchas esa canción?_

- _¿La del borracho escocés?_ Me preguntó Patty. - _Es muy popular en el reino unido, no pensé que la escucharía en un bar americano, es como estar en casa_, rió.

- _La mujer que la está cantando debe ser europea sin duda_, dijo seriamente mientras indicaba a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, cantando animadamente a otra persona que no lograba ver.

Una presión en mi pecho comenzó a magnificarse mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente. - _¿Rosemary?, ¿la hermana de Albert?, estaba casi segura que era ella… ¿acaso estaba él aquí?. _Apenas terminé de preguntarme eso, la respuesta llegó como una flecha directo a mi corazón y a mis –ahora- otras palpitantes partes de mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba él, riendo avergonzado, mientras su hermana aplaudía animadamente.

- _¿Guapo verdad?, _preguntó Patty leyendo mi mente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Mi rostro se ruborizó completamente de nuevo y Patty rió. - _Supongo que el rubor es nuestro peor enemigo, tener la piel tan blanca no nos ayuda mucho a esconder algunos secretos_, dijo con diversión.

- _¿Es tan evidente?_ le pregunté alarmada.

- _¿Lo conoces?_ Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a luchar con la picadora de hielo.

- _Es mi profesor de fisiopatología en la universidad_, le dije con pesar mientras le indicaba el botón de encendido de la máquina.

- _Gracias,_ me dijo con alivio. - _Mm tu profesor… bueno, la universidad no tiene porqué enterarse de nada_, dijo con liviandad.

- _¿Enterarse de qué?_ _No_ _es que tengamos alguna especie de relación o algo, soy su ayudante. Nada más_, le dije nerviosa.

- _Pero te mueres por él_, me dijo, mientras ponía una pequeña fruta de papel en el vaso de cerveza.

- _Los adornos van en los cocteles_, le aclaré rápidamente y ella se apresuró a sacarlo. -_ ¿Tanto se nota?_

_- Bueno, nadie se pone así de roja, ni se queda con la mirada perdida tanto rato en un hombre, si no estuviese muriéndose por él._

_- ¡Can! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, ¿Archie y Anne siguen discutiendo?, _preguntó Neil al llegar a la barra.

_- ¿Ya dejaste de deslumbrar a las mujeres con tu cuerpo en movimiento? _Le pregunté con sarcasmo.

_- Yo quería que solo tú disfrutaras de éste cuerpo en movimiento, pero me rechazaste_, dijo haciendo un puchero.

_- Eres un idiota Neil, _le dije entre risas.

– _Nos puedes enviar 4 cervezas y un jugo de naranja a la mesa de allí, pidió Neil a Patty, _indicando nuestra mesa.

_ - Claro, en seguida, _dijo poniéndose a trabajar.

_- Patty, él es Neil, Neil, ella es Patty, _dije presentándolos.

- _Hola Patty, ¿eres nueva? _preguntó Neil, y Patty asintió. – _Espero poder verte mas seguido, los últimos encargados no han durado mas de una semana, _le dijo sonriente. _- Bueno Can volveré con los chicos, no te demores. – Patty ha sido un gusto,_ le dijo con caballerosidad.

- _Igualmente_, respondió cortés, pero con susto en su mirada. – _¿Una semana?_ Preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos.

- _No hagas caso Patty, sólo está bromeando, su padre es el dueño_, le dije, buscando tranquilizarla, pero creo que no lo conseguí del todo.

– _Y Candy, ¿no irás a saludar a tu profesor?_, preguntó Patty de pronto.

- _¿Saludarlo? ¡No puedo hacer eso! _Respondí nerviosa.

- _Bueno, creo que tendrás que hacerlo, porque aquí viene junto a la mujer que cantaba_, dijo indicándolos.

Me enrojecí de pies a cabeza, al encontrar mi mirada con la suya. Se veía tan guapo. Por un momento me dio la impresión que él se había sorprendido igual que yo, claro, eso no es posible, pero como me gustaría ponerlo tan nervioso como él me pone a mí.

Pude ver como la mujer, se le acercó preguntándole algo, mientras no quitaban la vista de mí. No, no pueden haberme estado viendo a mí, sacudí mi cabeza. Seguro estaban viendo hacia el bar. Él asintió a su pregunta, provocando en ella una reacción de ¿felicidad?. Supongo que era una mujer muy alegre porque de la nada comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir emocionada… fue extraño.

Patty me miraba divertida y podía notar como intentaba disimular una sonrisa acusatoria.

- _¡Candy!_ exclamó Albert con algo de sorpresa, al llegar a la barra. Y sentí como su mirada me estudiaba disimuladamente de pies a cabezas, mientras mi rostro se ponía rojo una vez más y mi boca extrañamente se secaba.

- _Albert_, dije casi en un murmullo sin dejar de mirar esos ojos hipnotizantes. Y sorpresivamente, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Patty y la mujer que acompañaba a Albert, nos miraban en detalle y no ayudaban en nada a calmar mis nervios.

- _¿No me presentarás a tu amiga?_ Preguntó la mujer, arqueando su ceja a Albert, pero sin dejar de sonreírme. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

- _Em sí, lo siento_, dijo Albert pasando su mano por su cabello desordenado. – _Qué ganas de pasar mis manos por su cabello… y todo su cuerpo_, pensé al verlo.

- _Rosemary, ella es Candy, mi nueva ayudante_, dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Si no fuese tan imaginativa e ilusa, diría que algo de decepción hubo en sus palabras. – _Candy, ella es mi hermana Rosemary._

_- ¡Candy! que gusto conocerte, _dijo Rosemary con entusiasmo y dándome un gran abrazo que me dejó perpleja_. – Mi hermano me ha estado hablando de ti._

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron en sorpresa y miró a Rosemary como si la quisiera matar. – _¿Albert ha estado hablando de mí? _Pregunté sin darme cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

- _Eh si bueno, le hablé sobre mi primera clase en la universidad y que una de las mejores alumnas era mi ayudante_, dijo rápidamente, provocando que mi sorpresa mutara a decepción. – _Claro, qué otra cosa podría hablar de mí_, suspiré apenada.

- _¿Candy?_ interrumpió Patty. – _Asumo que el jugo de naranja es para ti, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te lo deje aquí o lo llevo a la mesa junto al resto?_, preguntó pillándome completamente desprevenida, me había olvidado de que Neil había ordenado y que me esperaban en la mesa.

- _Em llévalo, iré enseguida_, dije sin ser capaz de sacar mi vista de él.

- _¿Vienes con tus amigos?_ Me preguntó, sosteniendo mi mirada. -_ ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan nerviosa y llenarme de sensaciones placenteras, tan sólo mirándome?._

Titubeante le respondí. – _Sí vine con mis compañeros de casa, _dijecon la voz más temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

_- Bueno hermanito, _dijo Rosemary, provocando que nuestras miradas se interrumpieran_. – Me voy a acompañar a George, no quiero se sienta libre para estar mirando a las mujeres del bar._

_- Como si eso fuese a suceder, _dijo Albert mirándola con diversión_. – George tiene ojos sólo para ti. _

_- Oh vamos, si yo miro hombres en un bar, es un hecho que él también mira mujeres. Sólo que él no tiene por qué saber que yo lo hago, y yo no le permito hacerlo, _dijo riendo. - _Ha sido un placer conocerte Candy, eres tan hermosa como me contó mi hermano_, dijo abrazándome nuevamente. Pero… ¿qué fue eso? Acaso Albert le había dicho que yo era hermosa, la sola idea hizo que toda la sangre subiera a mi rostro.

Albert cerró sus ojos avergonzado. – _Siento eso_, dijo con seriedad. – _Te había comentado que mi hermana era un poco… inoportuna… _dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida y genuina.

- _Parece que tus amigos discutieron de nuevo_, dijo Patty de regreso en la barra. – _La chica dijo que se iba, que tu otro amigo… ¿Stear? Se había llevado a su hermano a casa_, _y que Neil estaba bailando con otra "vacía"_, dijo encerrando la palabra entre comillas.

Respiré hondo. Ahora recuerdo porqué nunca nuestros horarios coinciden para hacer algo juntos, siempre pasa lo mismo, Anne y Archie discuten, Archie se va antes molesto, Stear tiene que ir a dejarlo porque así lo creía Archie, ya que él no tenía auto porque no sabía conducir. Neil terminaba bailando con cuanta mujer se le lanzara, Anne se tomaba una cerveza y se iba en un taxi molesta y yo, optaba por caminar a casa, respirar hondo y no cuestionar porqué mis amigos podían ser tan especiales.

- _Otra vez_, dije con frustración. – _Gracias Patty_, le asentí tomando un sorbo del jugo que me había preparado.

- _¿Bailas?,_ me preguntó Albert extendiendo su mano.

- _Eh, yo… no… este, no bailo…_ dije titubeante, eso si me había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

_- Pero Candy, recién me decías que te morías de ganas de bailar_, dijo Patty divertida y guiñándome un ojo en complicidad.

La miré asustada, la verdad es que no bailo, me da vergüenza, una vez lo intenté, pero soy completamente descoordinada, y me rendí.

Él me miraba expectante y sonriente.

- _¿Pero está bien?_ Pregunté nerviosa. – _Digo eres mi profesor… _

- _No hay nadie de la universidad aquí_, dijo mirando a su alrededor, y volvió a extender su mano.

Con mi mano ligeramente temblorosa, tomé la suya y la corriente fue inmediata.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me guió a un rincón de la pista pequeña, en la parte trasera del pub. Las luces eran tenues, solo podía verlo a él, no podía distinguir bien a mí alrededor, y la música rápida que reinaba en el momento cambió a una melodía suave y lenta. Lo miré nerviosa. ¿En serio bailaríamos un lento? Las células de mi cuerpo saltaban de alegría ante la idea.

Suavemente, soltó mi mano, me sujetó por la cintura e instintivamente llevé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Mis mejillas estaban absolutamente rojas, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a evidenciar la reacción que él me provocaba, comenzamos a movernos lentamente al compás de la melodía, como si no hubiese absolutamente nadie alrededor. Podía sentir como su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi espalda a través de la tela de mi top, y pequeñas ondas eléctricas viajaban por mi columna de manera exquisita, provocando que un pequeño gemido, escapara de mi boca.

No sé cómo, ni cuando mis dedos comenzaron a enredarse suavemente en su cabello, era sedoso, muy sedoso. Y nuestras miradas no se separaban, estaba completamente perdida en esos hermosos ojos azules, me sentía como en un sueño y rogaba no despertar. Mi profesor, el hombre que me amaba cada noche en mi subconsciente, estaba allí conmigo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo lo que nunca nadie había logrado antes, haciéndome bailar.

De pronto sentí como intensificó su agarre y sentí mi cuerpo extasiado, rozando el suyo, y sus sutiles caricias en mi espalda cada vez se iban perdiendo mas abajo. ¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo que yo? Decidí engañarme aunque fuese sólo por esa noche de que era así, de que él sentía por mí lo mismo, una complicidad, una seguridad y una electricidad casi mágica.

Y me aferré a él con fuerza, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que él me provocaba, y noté su mirada fija y oscurecida en mí. No sé cuanto rato llevábamos moviéndonos en ese maravilloso vaivén, pero no quería que terminara nunca.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, rogando que al abrirlos no fuese todo una cruel broma de mi trastornada cabeza. Pero al contrario me encontré con sus labios próximos a los míos, su aliento cálido diciendo que no entendía que le pasaba conmigo y su mirada suplicante por una respuesta. Sin decir palabras, acerqué mi boca a sus labios, acariciándolos delicadamente con los míos, y él cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Sentir su lengua saboreando delicadamente mis labios, mi boca y mi propia lengua, fue como una explosión de placer, que me urgía por más. Pero quería sentir su delicadeza, quería disfrutar lentamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, gemí, al sentir mi labio atrapado suavemente entre sus dientes, y nos quedamos por un segundo quietos disfrutando de la sensación de dulzura y éxtasis, hasta que mi lengua cobró vida y quiso volver a juguetear con la suya, con sus labios, y con tantas otras partes de su cuerpo.

Sentí sus dedos recorrer despacio mi piel ahora sensible, no me di cuenta en qué momento la tela de mi top había ocultado sus manos que delineaban deliciosamente el final de mi espalda. Y no pude evitar, soltar una de mis manos de su cuello y recorrer su abdomen firme bajo su camisa.

Absolutamente inmersa en aquellas emociones, agitada, e inconsciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, protesté cuando su boca se separó de la mía por un momento, pero sólo ahí pude notar el entumecimiento que afectaba a mis labios. Lo miré turbada y sentía como su boca comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja, causando un cosquilleo exquisito y el aumento de aquellas palpitaciones que despertaban todo bajo mi vientre.

Él me llevó contra sí una vez más, y ahora pude sentir su creciente erección en mi vientre, sorprendiéndome y provocando un nuevo gemido.

- _Ven conmigo,_ me susurró con su voz ronca y llena de deseo. Me sorprendí ante su invitación, pero no podía pensar, no quería pensar. Y completamente ciega a todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, asentí, y sin que su mano soltara la mía, lo seguí sin dudar un segundo de él…

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

.

.

¡Eh! al fin un momento para actualizar, ojalá les guste este capítulo, y no me maten por dejarlo donde quedó xD.

Como siempre mis sinceros agradecimientos a todas por animarse a leer mis historias y por darme su tiempo y palabras.

Invitadas están a leer mis otros fics: **Ante mis ojos** y **Perdida en Lakewood** y mis one-shots: **Redención**, **Si tú eres feliz** y **Nuestro destino.**

Un Abrazo,

**Dulce Ardley.**


End file.
